


Справочник цветовода

by rozhanna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozhanna/pseuds/rozhanna
Summary: Кит подрабатывает флористом, у Лэнса аллергия на цветочную пыльцу.





	Справочник цветовода

— Через несколько дней мы с Широ отправимся в свадебное путешествие, — Аллура поливает цветы в горшках, беспорядочно расставленные по углам магазина, — вся ответственность остаётся на тебе. И я уверена, ты справишься с делами. И справишься так хорошо, как никто другой.

Кит вздыхает, он не уверен ни в чём. А с другой стороны, более интересную подработку на лето не найти.  
— Сомневаюсь.  
— Как насчёт надбавки? — Аллура одаривает его самой обнадёживающей улыбкой, и Кит интуитивно понимает, что у неё просто нет другого выбора. Хотя нет, есть один: отменить свадебное путешествие. Скверно, Широ будет расстроен.

— Пятьдесят долларов? — прикидывает Кит навскидку.

Кивнув, она указывает на толстую брошюру-справочник: — Здесь есть вся информация, которая может тебе пригодиться.

Это ложь. 

В справочнике цветовода можно найти любую информацию, кроме самой необходимой — закон подлости в действии. В общем-то, ни в одном справочнике на свете не сказано о том, как реагировать на слишком назойливого покупателя, который в один из дней приходит за охапкой цветов, а на следующий крадёт твоё сердце и твою душу, улыбаясь: Лэнс оказывается одним из таких. 

В первый раз за цветами приходит один только Ханк, а двое его приятелей — просто за компанию. От нечего делать. И Кит не то чтобы против. По большому счёту, ему всё равно.  
— Чувак, я терпеть не могу цветы, — жалуется здоровяку Лэнс, наклоняясь к тюльпанам, — у меня на них аллергия. Это отличный повод, чтобы уйти отсюда.  
— Никто не просил тебя идти с нами, — отдёргивает его Пидж.  
Фыркнув, Лэнс складывает на груди руки.  
— Вообще-то, без меня вы ни за что не нашли бы этот магазин, Пиджи. 

У него вдруг делается немного обиженный вид, но всё отходит на второй план, а потом и вовсе растворяется, стоит Лэнсу заметить на себе робкий, изучающий взгляд; Кит задумчиво хмурится, когда их взгляды пересекаются, убегают друг от друга и снова сталкиваются. Отчего-то обоим становится неловко. 

— Лучше я подожду снаружи, — обращается Лэнс к друзьям, смущаясь, — кстати, когда будете хоронить меня, убитого вашим равнодушием — никаких цветов.  
— Даже искусственных?

И только потом, отдав Ханку букет, проводив взглядом эту шумную компанию, Кит возвращается к своим привычным делам. Он уверен, что больше никогда их не увидит, а если увидит, то точно не тут, но Лэнс приходит и на следующий день тоже, только теперь без компании друзей. Когда уголки его губ немного приподнимаются в очаровательной дразнящей улыбке, Киту мерещится, что помещение затапливает солнце, в лучах которого светится поднятая посетителями пыль. 

— Мне нужен букет для невесты. Я еду на свадьбу троюродной сестры и... — Лэнс чихает. Трёт глаза. — Это из-за пыльцы.  
Кит понимающе кивает зачем-то. Проходит ещё пару минут, прежде чем он протягивает Лэнсу самые красивые цветы из всех, закрученные в простую светло-бежевую бумагу. На секунду тот замирает, заворожённый. Их руки соприкасаются, и Кит ощущает теплоту его ладоней, пальцев, когда Лэнс передаёт деньги, игнорируя предназначенное под это блюдце.  
— ...красивый, чертовски красивый.  
— Ага... — произносит Кит просто. Он хочет сказать что-то ещё, но вместо этого отворачивается, чувствуя, как к щекам приливает кровь. Дурацкая ситуация. 

Если он всё правильно расслышал, то перед «красивый, чертовски красивый» было «ты». Звенит маленький колокольчик на входной двери, сообщая, что Лэнс ушёл. Когда он приходит в следующий раз, — а он неизбежно приходит перед самым закрытием магазина, даже при скверной погоде и жутком ливне, — Киту хочется узнать его поближе.

Хотя бы имя.

Но прежде, чем он успевает открыть рот, Лэнс наклоняется вперёд и, облокотившись руками о стойку, выдыхает прямиком в губы:  
— Я думаю, мы могли бы обменяться номерами телефонов до того, как я умру от этой дурацкой аллергии. А, маллет?

У него мокрые волосы, вода стекает за шиворот, пропитывает насквозь ветровку. И он снова чихает. Кит согласно хмыкает, идея ему нравится. Он диктует сотовый, не отрывая взгляда от глаз напротив — сердце выбивает трель о рёбра, а взамен Лэнс оставляет ему свой номер, пишет размашистым почерком на обложке справочника.

Кстати, о справочнике...

Кит не может сдержать усмешки: — Не думал, что он ещё на что-нибудь сгодится.

Нагоняя от Аллуры не избежать.


End file.
